1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new reagents for preparation of caged compounds, and new caging methods using the same.
2. Related Background Art
For investigating the mechanism of action of a substance in an organism, it is necessary to quantitatively measure the rise and fall of this substance within a biological system in a short period of time. Further, it is important to observe various changes following the substance introduced into the system.
On the other hand, biological reactions are mostly very fast, and a plurality of reactions usually progress at the same time while complicatedly relating to each other. Therefore, when the above-mentioned substance is added from the outside, the process of its diffusing within the system rather becomes the rate-determining step, thereby often making it hard to clearly grasp the subsequent reaction to be determined in practice.